Manor Ghost
by Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive
Summary: Ishida bertrung dengan arwah? mati atau menang yah? kira-kira gimana nasib teman-teman yang lainnya? #Typo# RnR please
1. Chapter 1

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**Manor Ghost**

**By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**WARNING : Shounen-Ai, Typo dimana-mana, EYD, OOC, OC, DLL**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Liburan musim semi nanti, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Inoue pada Rukia.

"Entahlah..." jawab Rukia. "Kalau kamu, mau kemana?" tanyanya

"Belum terpikirkan." Jawab Inoue sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Padahal baru saja, penguman liburan musim semi diumumkan. Tapi, sudah membuat murid-murid SMU KARAKURA membicarakan rencana liburan musim semi mereka.

'TENG..TENG..TENG...'

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, murid-murid langusng berhamburan keluar kelas menuju rumahnya masing-masing.

"Bagaimana, kalau liburan musim semi ini. Kita ke manor ash?" tawar Renji, yang sedang berjalan pulang bersama Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue, dan Ishida.

"Hah,serius? itukan angker." jawab Inoue takut.

"Inoue benar, lagi pula kalau masuk kesana sama aja bunuh diri." ucap Rukia, yang setujuh dengan jawaban Inoue .

"Itukan baru gosip saja." ucap Ishida. "Aku setujuh dengan Renji kan, sekalian membuktikan benar atau tidaknya gosip itu." lanjutnya sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang merosot.

"Aku sih, terserah kalian saja." ucap Ichigo. "Yang kutahu, hantu manor itu memakai jubah putih." Lanjutnya.

"Nah..jadi tidak terlalu seramkan." ucap Renji.

"Tapi, menurut kabarnya hantu itu mencari seseorang untuk balas dendam." balas Rukia, dengan suara seseram mungkin.

"Aku ikut, mendengar perdebatan ini. Membuatku penasaran." ucap Inoue.

"Hah..ya sudahlah, aku ikut." ucap Rukia sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan kita akan ke manor ash, Jam 12 malam nanti kita sudah berkumpul didepan pintu manor ash, jangan lupa bawa senter." ucap Renji , disertai anggukan dari yang lainnya.

Manor Ash adalah manor yang cukup tenang, karena letaknya berada dikaki bukit Karakura. Dulunya manor itu ditempati oleh seorang bangsawan dan 2 anak kecil, yang ia angkat menjadi adiknya dari jalanan, tapi sekarang manor itu sudah tak berpenghuni lagi, semejak penghuninya meninggal dan mayatnya pun tidak pernah ditemukan.

**MANOR ASH**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12.00, mereka semua sudah berkumpul didepan pintu manor ash itu.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Renji, yang lainnya pun mengangguk dengan gugup. Tidak yakin atas tindakannya kali ini.

'Kriettt'

'Clek'

Mereka semua memasuki manor ash itu dan menyalakan senter, sebagai alat penerangan. Baru saja melangkah memasuki manor itu tapi, hati mereka begitu takut ditambah dengan hawa yang mencekam.

'BLAMMM'

Pintu manor tertutup dengan sendirinya, membuat mereka terkejut dan semakin takut.

"Tetap bersama." ucap Ishida.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tangga utama, dengan langkah yang begitu pelan dan tangan yang saling bergandengan erat.

'PRANGGG'

'BRUKKK'

"A,apa itu?" tanya Ishida, yang sudah mulai takut.

"Aku takut.." ucap Inoue ketakutan.

Dengan perasaan takut mereka semua, kembali menaiki anak tangga.

"AAAAAA!" teriak mereka semua, saat melihat sesosok mayat dengan tangan kanan dan kaki kiri yang hilang, tergeletak dihamparan kaca yang pecah.

Genggaman mereka menjadi terlepas dan terpisah, lupa akan berbahayanya jika terpisah. Karena, yang ada dipikiran mereka sekarang adalah lari, lari, dan lari.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Ishida pada dirinya sendiri.

"Perpustakaan." jawab seseorang.

"Siapa kau? Keluarlah!" balas Ishida, dengan posisi siaga.

Nampaklah sosok anak kecil, yang memakai jubah putih bersih dengan tangan kanan yang menggengam sebuah pedang.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ishida dengan nada serius.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab sosok itu dengan nada dingin, sambil berlari kearah Ishida.

'SRAKKK'

'TAP'

'BRAKKK'

Dengan cepat Ishida melmepar 3 buku tebal kearah sosok itu lalu menghindar, dari serangan yang tiba-tiba itu dankembali melempar 2 buku tebal kearahnya, namun buku itu dengan cepat terbelah menjadi 2 bagian, saat diayunkannya pedang sosok itu.

"Gerakan itu...sepertinya menarik.." gumam sosok itu dengan ucapan yang menggantung.

* * *

**TBC**

**Kiruna:** fic ke empatku,Huhuhuhu...GaJekan? ." ini fic request dari kak purita ^-^/ gomenasai kalau jelek...

**Review Please...**


	2. Chapter 2

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**Manor Ghost**

**By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**WARNING : Shounen-Ai, Typo dimana-mana, EYD, OOC, OC, DLL**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Cih, kuso!" rutuk Ishida, sambil berusaha menghidar dari serangan sosok itu.

'Syutt'

'Trangg'

Dengan cepat Ishida menangkis pedang yang tertuju kearahnya, dengan pisau yang dia temukan disalah satu meja. Sosok itu meperecepat serangannya hingga ayunan pedangnya, hanya terlihat seperti benang putih yang tipis, namun Ishida dapat menangkisnya dengan mudah. karena, dia adalah anak dari penembak yang cukup hebat, hanya dengan sekali tembak target saja dia akan mati. begitu pula Ishida sekali tangkis saja langsung mengenainya.

'Trangg'

'Trangg'

Kedua benda tajam itu saling beradu, selama 10 menit. Ishida tampak kewalahan, karena sebelum ini dia hanya biasa bertarung selamam 5 menit. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah Ishida berusaha mengumpat di balik rak-rak buku yang cukup besar, untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Hah..Hah...siapa dia sebenarnya?" tanya Ishida pada dirinya sendiri, sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

'Syuttt'

'BRAKKK'

Rak buku yang cukup besar itu terbelah menjadi 2, hanya dengan 1 kali tebasan pedang dari sosok itu. Ishida hanya bisa membelalakan matanya dan kembali bersikap siaga.

'Hup'

'Syutt'

'DUAKHHH'

'BRUKKK'

"AKHHHH." teriak Ishida, saat pedang itu berhasil menebas bagian dadanya membuat jubah putih sosok itu terciprat darahnya dan terkena tendangan yang cukup keras dari sosok itu sehingga membuat terbentur tembok.

Sosok itu mendekati Ishida yang berjarak cukup jauh darinya, hanya dengan 1 lompatan. Lalu mengarahkan ujung pedangnya kebagian dada Ishida yang terluka cukup dalam.

"A,ap..a..hah..hah...ng..ma..u..hah..kau..lak..?" tanya Ishida terputus-putus.

Sosok itu langsung menggores luka dibagian dada Ishida dengan ujung pedangnya, menyebabkan luka didada Ishida semakin melebar, lalu sosok itu pun mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga Ishida.

"Membalas dendam." jawab sosok itu dingin.

"AKHHHH." teriak Ishida, saat merasakan seuatu yang tajam menusuk lukanya lebih dalam.

Sosok itu tidak memperdulikan teriakan Ishida, dia kembali mengayunkan pedangnya keatas dan menusuk bagian perut Ishida hingga 13 tusukan. Ishida hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan, karena tenaganya sudah cukup terkuras akibat pertarungan tadi dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Pandangannya semakin kabur, hawa disakitarnya menjadi dingin.

'Syutt'

"AKHHHHHHHH."

Kali ini sosok itu menusukan ujung pedangnya lebih dalam kebagian perut Ishida, lalu memutar pedangnya 90 derajat seperti berusaha mengacak-ngacak sesuatu dibalik perut Ishida.

"AKHHHH..."

Sosok itu kembali menarik pedangnya keatas bersamaan dengan usus Ishida yang ikut tertarik keluar karena, menempel dipedang sosok itu. Ishida merasa hawa disekitarnya jauh lebih dingin dari yang tadi, kulitnya nampak lebih pucat dan nafasnya semakin tidak teratur. Setelah membersihkan pedangnya dari sebagian usus Ishida yang menempel, sosok itu kembali beralih mangayunkan pedangnya kesisi yang lain.

'Syuttt'

"AKHHH."

Tangan kanan Ishida terpotong dengan sekali tebasan saja, sosok itu lalu mengambil potongan tangan Ishida dan menyumpalkannya pada mulut Ishida, yang membuka untuk membantunya bernafas.

"UMMMHH"

Sosok itu kebali mengacak-ngacak usus Ishida, sedangkan Ishida hanya bisa merintih kesakitan karena mulutnya tersumpal tangan kanannya sendiri. Ishida pun menutup matanya berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk, tapi kami-sama berkata lain ini adalah kenyataan, kenyataan yang harus diterimanya bahwa dia akan mati ditangan sosok berjubah putih itu.

'Syuttt'

Ujung pedang itu berhasil menembus jantung Ishida, dan membuatnya meninggalkan bumi ini untuk selamanya.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

"Hah..hah..hah." desah Inoue, sambil terus berlari kearah lorong.

'PRANGG'

"AAAA!" teriak Inoue, saat salah satu dari sekian banyak kaca pecah. Dan pecahan kaca itu mengenai dirinya. "A,aw.." rintih Inoue, saat berusaha mencabut pecahan kaca yang menusuk betisnya. Lalu kembali berlari dengan tertatih-tatih.

'PRANGGG'

'PRANGGG'

'PRANGGG'

Kaca itu kembali pecah, setiap Inoue melewati salah satu kaca yang ada dillorong itu. Lorong manor ini berbeda dari yang lain, lorong ini mempunyai ruangan tersendiri setiap dindingnya dipenuhi kaca dan yang paling mengerikannnya, lorong ini hanya membuat pusing seseorang yang masuk kedalamnya. Karena, bentuknya yang seperti labirin.

**TBC**

* * *

Yap, chapter 2 selesai ^-^/

**Reyla Schiffer**

(Onee-san #penyuk nee-san# wahh..makasih .)

**Review Please...**


End file.
